BOOlias Tales of Horror 4
by Boolia
Summary: Professor Layton: Heights of Horror- Layton and Luke are on holiday when a mystery comes up, and the murderer is a ghost! Bob's Burgers: The Burger that Ate Everybody- Living burgers invade the whole town! Pikmin: The Pikmin who Cried Grubdog- A foolish pikmin tricks everyone, and no one believes him when there is a REAL grubdog! Spatoon: It Came From the Ink- A huge squid attacks!
1. Professor Layton

BOOlia's Tales of Horrors 4

Professor Layton: Heights of Horror

Luke was patiently waiting for an elevator with a bunch of other people. He and Professor Layton were at the Hollywood Stars Inn hotel in California. They were on a well-deserved vacation from their duties of detectives. The bell dinged. Luke saw an elevator open up, and people getting in. He quickly turned around, ran, and looked for Layton. He was busy carrying a heavy suitcase. Thunder sounded from outside.

 _"Hurry, Professor_!" The English boy shouted. "The lift's here!"

"I'm coming, Luke!" Layton shouted back. "But this suitcase feels like it has rocks in it! And over here, they call it an elevator."

"Well, _hurry_ , otherwise it'll leave without us!"

"You can get on Luke; I'll be on it soon." Luke nodded.

"Right, Professor; I'll have it held open for you." He then ran for the elevator. He ran so fast, that he bumped into a little girl with brown curly hair. Luke fell to the floor. The girl did too. The girl stood up, and looked down at Luke, hands on hips.

"Can you watch where you're going?!" The girl demanded. Luke looked at her. She was like a girl out of a beauty pageant.

"I'm sorry." Luke apologized. "I was just trying to catch the lift; err, ele…" The girl gasped.

 _"The elevator_!" She shrieked. She ran towards it.

" _Hurry, Shirley_!" A woman on the elevator with a couple of other people. "Get on before it closes!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" Shirley got on in the nick of time.

 _"Wait_!" Luke shouted. The elevator closed. He stopped. " _Drat!"_

"Missed the elevator, Luke?" The professor who just got next to him, asked. "That's okay; we'll get the next one." Luke nodded, as he pressed the button for the elevators. He looked at his clock, then at the professor.

"It's one minute to midnight." Professor Layton nodded.

"When we get to our room, jump into bed. We'll unpack in the morning." Luke nodded.

" _Right; Professor!"_

Then, the grandfather clock in the middle of the room chimed midnight. A loud clap of thunder sounded, and the room went pitch black.

Luke heard screams, and a second later, the lights came back on.

"My daughter and wife are in that elevator!" A man shouted. Luke saw a female bellhop running towards the elevator.

"I'm on it!" She pressed the button.

"Luke, are you alright?" Asked Professor Layton.

"Yeah, Professor." Luke answered. "I wasn't frightened." There was then a scream, and everyone looked. It was the lady bellhop. The elevator was open. Professor Layton went to her.

"What happened?" He wanted to know. The bellhop showed him the broken cable she had in her hand.

"The cable to this elevator isn't attached." Layton looked at it. The two looked down the elevator shaft, and the bellhop screamed as she saw the broken elevator down below. Layton saw this too.

"What's happening?" The man from earlier demanded. He ran, and looked below, and screamed. " _NOOOOOO; CLAUDIA, SHIRLEY_!" The man then broke down crying.

 _"Professor_?" Luke wanted to know. "What happened?"

"Elevator crashed, Luke." Layton told him. Luke looked at the crying man.

 _"Mister_?" He began. "Mister, I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Do you know who else was in the elevator?" Layton asked the man. The man looked at the professor.

"My wife, Claudia Davis, my daughter, Shirley Davis, my daughter's nanny, Camille Rivez, and that's all I know. There were a few other people too."

"And you don't know them?" The man shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't. I would tell you if I did."

"I'm sure you would. We need to have those other people identified to see if it can help us with this mystery." The lady bellhop nodded.

"We'll have them all identified by tomorrow." She told him. She then was confused. "Are you a detective?" Professor Layton offered her his hand.

"Professor Layton." The bellhop shook his hand.

"I heard of you." She looked at Luke, "And I heard of you too, Luke Triton, right?" Luke nodded, and shook her hand as well.

"Yep!" He replied.

"Well, it's an honor to meet both of you. My name is LeAnn." LeAnn looked at Layton. "Will you be able to solve this mystery?"

"We'll try our best." Layton answered. Luke looked at him in shock. LeAnn smiled.

"Thanks. Well, have a good sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."

"See you, LeAnn!" LeAnn went off. Luke looked at the professor.

 _"Professor_ ," He started. "You don't suppose the lightning caused the crash, do you? I mean, it caused the blackout, but what about the crash in general?

"No, Luke." Layton answered. "I think something much bigger might've happened. The lightning couldn't have deattached the cable from the lift, sending the lift and its inhabitants to its and their demise; another force was at play here." Luke nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Professor, but aren't we on holiday? Shouldn't we relax, and see the sights, instead of doing the opposite of what we came here for?"

"Luke, this is more important than our holiday. We can enjoy ourselves later. I know how much you wanted this trip; I did too. But, some things just have to come first. Crime happens everyday, sadly, it doesn't take a holiday. I hope you understand that."

"I understand, but…" Layton arched an eyebrow.

 _"Luke_!" Luke sighed.

"Yes; I'll be with you all the way!" Layton smiled.

"That's a good boy, Luke." The same man then walked up to them. The two crime-fighters looked at him.

"I didn't properly introduce myself. Hi, I'm Tom Davis." Layton and Luke shook his hand.

"Hi, Tom, and did you hear who we are?" Tom nodded.

"I heard, and my wife and I heard of you guys too." He then teared up, and wiped his teary eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I apologize for your loved ones. Everyone has been where you are right now. They all know. It's always very hard to cope with." Tom nodded, and wiped his eyes again.

"Well, I can't be moping the whole night. I got to go to bed, and tomorrow, talk to the police, and make funeral arrangements." He waved to the two mystery solvers. "Well, goodnight, and good luck solving the case!" He then left. Layton waved after him.

"Thanks!" He then looked at the grandfather clock, then at Luke. "It's 15 minutes past midnight, Luke. We should go to our room, and get to bed. Tomorrow is a big day for us." Luke nodded with agreement.

"Right, Professor." He agreed. He and the professor with their luggage, went up to their room by using the other elevator.

 _"Luke_!" Someone said to him as he slept. " _Luke! Luke_ , wake up!" Luke opened his eyes. He thought he was dreaming because he thought he saw Shirley sitting at the edge of his bed. He closed his eyes again, but then heard it again. _"Luke; Luke_ , come on; wake up." Luke opened his eyes, and saw the girl again, but how? Shirley was dead, unless…. He then screamed. This was Shirley's ghost! The boy fell out of bed. The ghost vanished into thin air as the lights went on.

 _"Luke_?" Professor Layton asked. Luke looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Luke told him, standing up. "Sorry, I woke you."

"You just had a bad dream is all."

"Yeah; a bad dream." Professor Layton was about to go to bed again when Luke spoke again.

"Professor, this might be a silly question, but do you believe in ghosts?" Layton looked at his young companion like he was crazy.

 _"Ghosts_?" He questioned. "Luke; don't be preposterous; ghosts don't exist. Now, go back to bed." Luke sighed.

"Yeah, it was a stupid question. Forget I ever brought it up. Sorry I wasted your time." He and Layton went back to bed, Layton turning off the lights.

 _"Luke_." The voice spoke again. " _Luke. Luuuukkkkeeeeee_!" Luke opened his eyes again, and saw Shirley's ghost again in the exact same spot. Luke was shocked. The ghost wasn't a dream. The ghost was _real_! Luke was about to scream again, when Shirley shook her head.

"Don't scream." She said. "I won't harm you."

"Y-you-y-you're…" Shirley nodded.

"I know. I'm a ghost."

"What do you want?"

"I want justice." Luke was confused.

 _"Justice_?" Shirley nodded again. "What do you mean?"

"For my killer. I can tell you who did it."

"So, who did it?"

"It was my brother."

"Your brother?" Shirley nodded.

"He was jealous that I was alive, when he wasn't."

"Wait, he's dead?" Again, Shirley nodded.

"I don't get it. He killed you and those other people when he was a ghost?"

"Yes."

"How did he die?"

"He died five years ago today when I was five in a deadly car crash. A friend's father was driving him home. He died as well."

"How horrible!"

"Yes, it was."

"Wait, if it was only you who he was mad at, why did he kill the others?"

"He was so mad that he wanted me dead no matter what; he didn't care who got in the way, so he cut the elevator cable with a very strong cable cutters, plummeting us and the elevator to our death."

"Sounds like he was demented."

"Yes, he was. I know this because he told me when I entered the afterlife. So, are you going to tell Layton and the police so you can enjoy your vacation like you wanted before all of this happened?"

"How did you know I wanted to enjoy my trip instead of this mystery?" Shirley looked at him like he said something stupid.

"You're a kid like I am; I know. So, are you going to tell them?"

"Well, I would, but they might not…"

 _"Thank you!"_ Shirley said before Luke could finish. She then vanished instantly.

 _"Wait_!" But, it was too late. Luke sighed, and looked at the professor who was sleeping soundly in bed. How can he tell him and the police that a ghost murdered those people? He went to sleep, hoping for an answer in the morning.

Luke and Professor Layton were preparing to leave their hotel room the next morning.

 _Okay, Luke_. Luke told himself. _You have to tell him. He may not believe you, and think you've gone metal, but you have to tell him. You can't just keep it from him, can you? You just have to try. Here you go; you got this, you got this_!

 _"Professor_ ," He began.

"Yeah, Luke?" Layton asked as he was about to scan the keycard at the door.

"I know who killed Shirley, and the other people in the elevator." Professor Layton looked at him, closing the door again, after he just opened it.

"Who do you think did it?"

"Shirley's brother."

"Shirley's brother?" Luke nodded.

"And how do you know that? Tom never mentioned a brother."

"He didn't because he's dead."

 _"Dead_? I don't get it. Who told you this information?" Luke took a deep breath.

"Shirley."

 _"Shirley_? But, Shirley's dead."

"Her ghost told me."

"Her ghost?" Luke nodded again. "Luke, you're not making sense."

"Shirley had a brother who died in a car crash five years ago. He was jealous that she was still living. He killed her as a ghost. He killed the others because he was mad. He killed them by cutting the cable with cable cutters that he hid from the police. Shirley knows this because he told her." He then sighed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, I don't. Ghosts aren't real. I told you that. You're just telling me this because you just want this mystery to be over, so that we can enjoy our holiday."

"No, I'm not; it's the truth! Shirley's brother killed them."

"No, Luke; let's go downstairs, talk to the police, and figure out the _real_ murderer."

 _"But_ …"

"Luke, enough! And don't mention this foolish nonsense to the police."

 _"But_ …" Layton arched an eyebrow.

 _"Luke_!" Luke sighed.

 _"Fine_!" And with that, Layton reopened the door, and the two left the room.

Luke and Professor Layton met with the police chief in the lobby of the hotel. There was yellow tape by where the doomed elevator was. They talked about the murders, and interviewed relatives of the victims, asking them questions on who hated them, and why they might want them dead. By the end of the day, they had nothing.

"Well, what rotten luck." The police chief told the professor. "We didn't get any steps closer to solving this heinous crime."

"Don't worry." Layton assured him. "We might have failed today, but I'm sure tomorrow, we'll start getting clues." The chief nodded.

"I hope you're right, Professor. Hey, sorry this puts a damper to your vacation. Are you sure you'd want to continue? I'm sure me and my men can handle this." The professor shook his head.

"Crime never takes a holiday, Chief. We'll do whatever it takes to solve this crime, even if it takes up our whole holiday. We won't leave the country until this is solved."

"Well, okay, if that is what you want. You don't have to."

"But, we _want_ too."

"Okay." He looked at Luke. "Sorry about all of this sonny. This isn't what you expected at all I bet."

Luke wanted to tell him about Shirley's dead brother. He wanted to so bad so that he and the professor could enjoy the rest of their vacation, but he didn't. He remembered what the professor had told him that morning. The man wouldn't believe him anyways. He was a kid, and no one takes kids seriously. That was one thing he hated. So, he just stayed quiet.

That night, when Luke and the professor were asleep in their room, Luke was awakened by Shirley. Since Luke knew about her, he wasn't afraid when he saw her. Luke saw that by the look on Shirley's face that she wasn't happy.

"Why didn't you tell the professor and the police chief?" She asked. "You had all day."

"Well, I'm _sorry!_ " He said. "But if you were in my shoes, what would you do? Would you say 'I know who killed Shirley, and all of those other people! It was Shirley's dead brother!'?" Shirley nodded.

"That's exactly it what I'll say."

"They won't believe me."

"But it's the truth."

"They won't believe me anyways if the person was dead or alive because I'm a kid. No one believes kids."

"Oh yeah, I hate that, don't you?" Luke nodded. "You'll just have to make them believe you then." Luke looked at her like she was nuts.

"How do I do that?" Shirley shrugged.

"Don't know. I'm sure you're smart through. You'll think of something."

"But, what?! You won't help me?!" Shirley shook her head.

"I will. I just want you to tell them first though."

"But they won't…"

"I know, but you have to at least try!"

"But they won't…"

"You don't know that. Maybe they will, maybe they won't. You won't know unless you try…"

"But they won't…" Shirley glared at him

 _"Try!"_

 _"But…"_

 _"Try! Try, try, try, tryyyyyyyyy_!" Luke sighed.

"Alright. I'll try." Shirley smiled.

"Good. Oh, and sorry I was a bit rude to you the first time we met when I bumped into you when I was alive."

"No, it's alright. I bumped into you."

"Whatever, it's forgiven, and I don't want to argue over something silly like this. Now, go to sleep." And with that, Shirley vanished in thin air.

The next morning, the police chief introduced Luke and the professor to his cop friends and employees.

 _'Try!_ ' Luke heard Shirley's shrill voice in his head. Luke sighed. _Well_ , He thought. Here goes nothing.

"I know who did it." He said. The police chief and the others all looked at him. "I know who murdered Shirley and those other people."

"What, sonny?" The chief wanted to know. "Who did it? We need to know." Luke looked at the professor who shook his head. Luke looked at all of the officers again, and took a deep breath. "Well, _out with it!_ Who did it?"

"It was Shirley's dead brother."

 _"What_?"

"It was Shirley's dead brother. His ghost cut the cables of the lift shaft." The police all laughed. Luke saw that the professor was shaking his head in embarrassment. He sighed.

 _"Oh, Professor_ ," The police chief said to Layton, nudging his shoulder playfully. "Your assistant is a real hoot. Now, come; time to be serious." Layton and Luke followed the chief out of the police station.

"Luke," The professor said to him that night. "I told you not to tell the police about this."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Luke apologized. "But I had to. It's the truth."

"Luke, I told you before. Ghosts aren't real. You have to stop this nonsense."

"But, professor…" Layton arched an eyebrow at him.

"Luke, I'm serous. Cut this out." Luke sighed.

"Right. Sorry, Professor."

Luke awakened when he saw Shirley's glow that night.

"I'm sorry I didn't make them believe." He apologized to her. "I tried."

"I know." Shirley said. "At least you did. Now, it's time for plan B, _make_ them believe." Luke was confused.

"Again, how are we going to do that?" Shirley flew towards Layton's bed. Luke pulled off his covers, got out of bed, and went after her.

 _"Layton_." Shirley said into his ear. " _Layton_!" Layton remained asleep. Shirley sighed. "Wake him for me, won't you?" Luke nodded.

 _"PROFESSOR, WAKE UP_!" Startled, Layton fell out of bed. He stood up.

"Luke, what is it?" Layton wanted to know. "Why did you wake me? You're going to wake the dead."

"Some of the dead are already up." Shirley said to him. The professor then saw her. Luke covered his mouth with his hand, muffling his scream.

 _"Shhhh_!" Luke told him. "Professor; don't scream. You're going to wake the living." Luke released him then. The professor looked at Shirley in disbelief.

"I don't believe it." Layton breathed. "I didn't believe in ghosts, but here I am, looking at one."

"In the flesh." Shirley said. "Well, not in the flesh, but, you know what I mean." Shirley then changed the subject. "You have to get me justice. You have to tell the police that my dead brother killed me, and all of those other people."

"I need evidence first."

"I already told you. It was my brother." Layton shook his head.

"That's not good enough, Shirley. I need good concrete evidence." Shirley sighed.

"Can't you just tell them?"

"No." Shirley sighed again.

"I'll be back." She flew out of the room. Minutes later, cable cutters floated in the room. Luke and the professor panicked until Shirley reappeared, the cable cutters she had possessed, dropped to the floor. "It's okay. It's only me. I just possessed the cable cutters. That's how my brother killed me and the others. Here's your proof." Layton picked up the cable cutters, and examined it. He looked back at the ghost.

"I don't think this is good enough." Shirley sighed, rolling her eyes. "But, it's a start. I'll tell the chief about this tomorrow." Shirley smiled

 _"Perfect_! The chief will have to believe you, you're an adult."

Layton told the chief what had happened the next day. He also showed him the cable cutters. The chief just looked at him.

"Have you lost it, Layton? You know ghosts don't exist."

"Well, I do," Said Layton. " _But_ …" The chief headed for the door.

"Now, let's figure out what _really_ happened. Enough of this nonsense."

 _"But_ …" Layton sighed. "Come on, Luke. The chief is never ever ever going to believe a ghost committed all of those murders." Luke followed the professor as they followed the police chief.

That night, another stormy night, Layton and Luke decided to take one of the other elevators up to their hotel room.

"The lift's here, Professor!" The boy said to him as they heard the ding, and the door opened. The eager boy ran in.

"Yes, Luke." The professor responded, going after him. "I see it." He went in, and Luke pressed the button of their destination. The door closed, and went up with them in it. Luke and Layton were the only two people in it. Lighting struck the hotel.

Suddenly, the lights went dark, and the elevator stopped.

"What it is, Professor?" Luke wanted to know. "Why did the elevator stop, and why did the light go out?"

"I have no idea, Luke." Layton answered. "But, I assure you, everything will be all right." Suddenly, the elevator dropped at a great speed. Luke and Layton screamed as they lifted into the air, and violently fell to the floor.

" _WE'RE GOING TO DIE, PROFESSOR_! I DON'T WANT TO DIE; I HAVE TOO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!"

"I HEAR YOU LUKE, I MAY BE MUCH OLDER THEN YOU, BUT I, TOO, DON'T WANT MY LIFE TO BE OVER WITH YET!" The two were utterly terrified, and prepared for the end.

From the inside of the elevator shaft, floating cable cutters has just cut the cable that was attached to the elevator. Shirley then appeared. She looked down at the falling elevator.

 _"Oh no, Luke_!" Shirley then flew real fast to the elevator, and went into it, possessing it. The elevator stopped immediately, and the cable cutters groaned

" _Shirley_!" A teenaged ghost then appeared out of the cable cutters, and went to the elevator. The cable cutters fell a long drop down the shaft. "Shirley, you're ruining my plan."

"I'm saving these people, Adam!" Shirley answered as the elevator. "You can't do this. This is wrong. I won't let you. They're my friends."

"I have to, sis. They're alive, I'm not. That's not fair."

"Don't be selfish. They'll die, when their time is up. But their time isn't up yet. _Please,_ Adam! _Please,_ don't do this!" Adam just looked at his sister.

The elevator stopped. Layton looked at Luke who just got to his feet.

"Are you alright, Luke?" He asked.

"I'm alright." He answered. "Are you?" Layton nodded. He too, getting up.

"Something strange is sure going on here." Luke nodded in agreement. They then heard the ghosts argue above. Their voices were faint. '

"I hear voices, Professor. I think one of them is Shirley's."

"I hear them too, Luke. It sounds like they're arguing."

"What do you think they're arguing about?" Layton shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Do you think this is what happened to Shirley before she died, along with those other people?"

"I think so Luke. Maybe Shirley is persuading whoever was trying to kill us, not to kill us."

"I hope she succeeds."

"I hope she succeeds too."

The elevator then moved once again, going back up, at a normal speed again. It stopped, and the door opened to the floor they were going to. Layton and Luke saw Shirley and a teenaged boy ghost was floating next to her.

"Luke, Professor Layton," Shirley began. "This is my older brother, Adam. He has something to say." She looked at her brother. "Adam?"

"I was the one who killed my sister, and those other people the other day." He said. "I tried to kill you two just now the same way. I'm very sorry. I was jealous that I was dead, and you and the others weren't. I now know the errors of my ways, and will never kill again. You have my word."

"If you were living, you'd be arrested." Luke said. "But I don't think you can arrest ghosts." He looked at his mentor. "Can you, Professor?"

"There are police in the afterlife." Adam explained. "I'll go to ghost jail. Or, probably because I committed murders, I'll go to the other place." Luke was confused.

"What other place?" He then figured it out. "Oh, _that_ other place!"

"The good thing about murdering me is that now we're together." Shirley pointed out.

"Yeah," Adam agreed, then sighed. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm very sorry, sis."

"Now you have to suffer the consequences!" Adam sighed again.

"Right."

So, Adam got arrested by the ghost police, and was banished to the 'other place.' His sister, and nanny, got permission and visited him occasionally. He got permission too, and also visited them. Shirley and her nanny visited their relatives and family, but Adam felt like he didn't deserve to.

Adam showed himself to the police and the police chief. They were scared of him and Shirley at first, but got over it when Layton told them that it was all right, and they wouldn't harm them. Adam told him what he did, and told him he was doing time in the afterlife.

Luke was happy. He was happy that Shirley and Adam made up, and Adam stayed true to his word. He wasn't going to commit any more murders. Now that this was all over with, and the mystery was solved, Luke and the professor could enjoy the rest of their vacation.


	2. Bob's Burgers

Bob's Burgers: The Night of the Living Burgers

Jimmy Pesto was looking through his binoculars at his nemesis', Bob Belcher's restaurant across the street. He was angry. Bob had customers, and he had none. Bob had stolen his customers, and they were over there laughing, eating, drinking, talking, and having a merry ol' time.

He didn't get it. Why were they over there? What had Bob done to make his restaurant more popular than ever, and leave his bare? He didn't like it one bit. He decided to investigate. He put down the binoculars, and headed towards the door.

" _Dad?_ " His son, Jimmy Jr, asked him. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back, son." Jimmy told him. "I'm just going to Bob to see how he stole all of our customers."

"What makes you so sure he stole our cust _omers?"_

"Because our restaurant is supposed to be _booming_ , not his!"

"Dad, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"No, son, I do not. Now, stay here. I won't be long." And with that, he left the restaurant and went over to Bob's.

"I like to see Bob!" Was the first thing out of Jimmy's mouth when he entered, and went to the counter.

 _"Hey, Jimmy_!" Linda greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I need to see Bob."

"Well, you have to wait. He's making a burger."

"Hey, Jimmy." Tina said. Jimmy looked at her as she and her two siblings were standing in front of him. "Is Jimmy Jr. here with you?"

"No, Tina." Jimmy answered. "No, he's not." Tina was disappointed.

"Oh, okay."

 _"Hey, Jimmy!"_ Gene piped up. "Look at what I can do!" And with that he farted and burped at the same time. Jimmy was disgusted, and tried to fan the smell away. _"See?_ I burped and farted at the same time. I call that a furp." Louise groaned.

"No one cares, Gene!" She told him, irritated. "Although that's a good name for it, furp." Gene took a bow.

"Why, thank you little lady." He said. "I've been practicing it all day."

"Okay, thank you, kids." A not amused Jimmy said to them. He then looked at Linda. "Is your husband coming or not?"

"Hold on." Linda said to him. She then called to Bob. " _Hey, Bobby_! Jimmy's here, and he wants to speak with you!" Bob then came from out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Jimmy." He greeted, giving a customer his burger. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to know why your restaurant has a lot more customers today, and mine has none?"

"You have no customers whatsoever?" Linda questioned. "That's so sad."

"Yeah, it is sad." Bob agreed. "But, it's simple." He then became excited. "It's because people like my restaurant more then you!"

 _"Yeah_!" Louise added. "So, you can just _suck it,_ Jimmy!"

"Yeah, just suck it, Jimmy!" Jimmy glared at them, and clenched his fists. Bob and Louise did a high-five.

"Did you add an extra ingredient?" Jimmy asked.

"No." Bob answered. "Believe it or not, but people are just liking us today."

 _"Yeah_!" Louise said again. "So, you can just suck it! Again!"

"Okay, Louise," Bob said to his daughter. "I think that's enough." But, Louise went on.

"Suck it so hard; suck it like you never sucked it before. Suck it like…"

"Okay, Louise; _enough_!"

"Well, okay Bob. I'm leaving you, but I have my eyes on you." He gestured that he had his eyes on Bob. "I have my eyes on you, your family, and this entire restaurant."

"Do your have your eyes on me?" Teddy wanted to know. Jimmy ignored him, and went to leave. "No, I'm serous. Do you have your eyes on me?" Jimmy left, and was still gesturing he had his eyes on them all as he crossed the street to his restaurant.

"That guy's creepy." Gene observed.

"And has some serious issues to work out." Louise added. "I thought that a car was going to run over him while he was doing that."

"Then Jimmy Jr will be fatherless." Tina chipped in. "Or he'll just have a father in the hospital, either way, it'll be bad for him."

"Okay, kids." Bob told his kids. "The excitement's all over. It's time to get to work."

"I like it when we have misadventures like this at work." Gene said as he and his sisters returned to the kitchen. "It makes work a lot more interesting."

Jimmy then entered his restaurant where he found his son, sitting and watching TV.

"What you _doing,_ Junior?!" He commanded to know. Jimmy Jr. looked at his dad.

"I'm watching _Gremlins_." He answered.

"When you should be working?"

"No one's here, Dad!"

"Right. I have to figure out why." He went to the window, and looked across the street. He scratched his chin. "What's your game, Bob?" What are you hiding?" He pondered about this, but he couldn't concentrate. The TV was too loud. " _Junior_! The TV's too loud. I can't concentrate." But, he didn't turn it down " _Junior_?" He sighed when the TV was still loud. He went towards where his son was. " _JUNIOR!_ " Junior looked at him. "IT'S TOO LOUD!" Jimmy Jr. grabbed the remote, and turned down the volume.

"Sorry, Dad." He apologized. "I didn't realize it was that loud." But, his dad wasn't looking at him. He was looking at the TV. Gremlins were chasing after two people. _"Dad_!" His dad immediately snapped out of it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, son, but you just gave me a idea." Jimmy Jr. shrugged, and turned back to TV watching while his dad slipped away.

Jimmy carried a bottle of a liquid as he went back to Bob's restaurant. Bob saw him re-enter.

 _"Jimmy_?" Bob asked. "What are you doing back in here? Are you ready to admit defeat that my restaurant is better then yours?"

"What? No! I just need the bathroom is all."

"Why didn't you just use yours?"

"I just didn't is all, okay?"

 _"Okay, okay, sheech_! Take it easy." He pointed behind him. "It's just over there." Jimmy faked a smile.

"Thanks, Bobby." He headed towards the bathroom.

He didn't have to use the bathroom. Instead, he just opened the door, and pretended to be terrified. He screamed, ran out, closing the door behind him. He did heavy breaths. Everybody looked at him.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Bob asked him.

"I just saw a dead body, Bob." Bob was confused.

"A dead body?"

"Yes, Bob. A dead body."

"Oh, how _dreadful!_ " Linda gasped. The kids came out of the restaurant.

"A dead body?!" Gene wanted to know. " _Coooolllllll!"_

"I want to see" Louise said.

"Louise," Bob told her. "No, you don't. You kids go back to work. I got this."

"Are you sure, Bobby?" Linda asked him.

"Yes, Linda. I do." And with that, the kids and Linda went off as Bob went into the bathroom.

"I don't see any dead body in here, Jimmy." Bob said to him when he was in.

"Keep looking, Bob." Jimmy said eerily. "It's there." He closed the door, and locked it with a padlock.

"Well, I don't see it." Bob said, thinking Jimmy was still listening. "I'm coming out." He tried the door, but couldn't open it. " _Uh, Jimmy_?" He turned the doorknob. _"Jimmy_!?" He pounded on the door. " _COME ON, JIMMY!_ THIS ISN'T FUNNY; OPEN UP! _JIMMYYYYYY!"_ Linda and the kids rushed to the door, along with everybody else.

 _"Bobby_!" Linda said. "Bobby, there's a padlock on here. I can't get you out; you're locked in."

 _"Dad!"_ Gene called. "How does it feel to be locked in? Does it feel better then being stuck on the toilet?"

 _"Ugh_ ; Gene!" Bob said, embarrassed. "Why did you say that?"

"He was stuck on a toilet?" A boy asked. Gene turned to him.

"Yeah; he was stuck on there for _hours!"_

"Linda, Jimmy locked me in here." Bob said, wanting to change the subject. Linda was confused.

"Jimmy locked you in here? Why would he do that? He wanted to use this bathroom."

"It was a ruse, Lynn. There's no dead body in here. He did it because he was jealous that we were getting more customers then him."

"That's mean. I wonder why he did that." Bob had enough.

 _"BECAUSE WE'RE RIVALS, LYNN_!"

"Hey, why are you yelling at me?"

"BECAUSE I'M STRESSED OUT; I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Are we playing the screaming game?" Gene questioned. "I want to play." He then burped and farted. _"YEAH_ , I JUST FURPED!"

 _"YEAH_!" Louise added. "I'M SCREAMING ABOUT SOMETHING! THIS FEELS _SO_ GOOD!" She nudged Tina. "Join in, Tina." But Tina just groaned, not knowing what to say. Louise was irritated by this. "You're such a buzz kill, Tina."

 _"KIDS; STOP IT_!" Bob screamed. The kids all stopped. "This isn't helping."

"Sorry, Dad." Gene apologized.

"We'll get you out here soon, Bobby." Linda assured her husband. "You won't stay in here longer then the time you got stuck on the toilet." Kids laughed.

 _"LYNN_!"

"Sorry; the 'incident'. That's what I meant to say. We'll still get you out."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jimmy found a lone patty, and poured the liquid on it. He chuckled evilly.

"By the time everyone hears that a burger is attacking everybody," Jimmy said to himself. "No one will want to eat here. They're come to me instead." He laughed evilly. He saw some more patties, and couldn't resist. He poured the liquid in them too. He laughed and laughed.

"Do I hear evil laughter in the kitchen?" Gene wanted to know.

"It sounds like Jimmy Jr's dad." Tina pointed out. Linda went to the locked door, carrying a lock pick and a wrench. "Okay, Bobby, I got the lock pick and a torsion wrench. I'll get you out in a jiffy." She put the lock pick and wrench in the lock, and worked them. The kids cheered, urging her on.

 _"There you go, Mom_!" Louise cheered. "Just work it!"

Jimmy had just got out off the kitchen when the door opened, freeing Bob. Everyone cheered.

"You okay, Bobby?" Teddy wanted to know.

"No, Teddy." Bob told him. "I just got locked in my own bathroom, and lied to; I'm not okay."

"Oh good, Bob." Jimmy said. "You're out. How does it feel to be free?" Bob was angry.

"You locked me in there, Jimmy! You also lied about the dead body." Jimmy pretended to be clueless.

 _"What? Me_? Bob, I'll never. That would be highly unprofessional."

"Well, that's what you did, and I won't tolerate it. You're up to something, Jimmy, and I'll figure it out. And were you in my kitchen?"

"Oh, no."

 _"LIES!"_

 _"Bobby_!" Linda gasped.

"No; I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Jimmy stated. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to my own restaurant. _Bye, Bob_!" He then left. Bob huffed.

"Kids, let's get back to work." Bob told his children.

 _"But Dad_ ," Louise started.

"Let's get back to work!"

 _"Okay, okay! Gosh_ , Dad, no need to be pushy." She and her family then went back to work. Linda put the tools away.

"Here's your burger, Sir." Bob said to a customer as he handed him a burger. "Sorry, it took so long."

"Well, it's about _time_!" He said. "I'm _starving!_ "

"Well, enjoy and come again." The customer eyed Bob.

"We'll see, Bob."

"Of course, we will." Bob then left back for the kitchen. The customer picked up his burger.

"Alright, burger." He said to himself. "Time to ride on the Ryan Express, _choo-choo!"_

"Is he talking to himself?" Louise asked. She and her siblings were nearby.

"He's weird." Gene observed.

 _"Anytime now_!" Jimmy said to himself. He, again, was spying with his binoculars, He was watching, as Ryan was about to take a bite of his burger. " _Come on; come on!_ " He chuckled evilly. Jimmy Jr. came in, looking confused.

"You okay, Dad?" He asked him. Jimmy looked at him.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? What a silly question!" Jimmy Jr. shrugged, and went on as his dad resumed looking through the binoculars.

Ryan was about to take the bite when he heard a growl. He stopped, and looked around. He shrugged, and tried again. Again, he heard a growl and looked around.

"Who's growling at me?" He commanded to know. There was silence. Ryan tried eating again. When he heard the growl again, he snapped his head around.

 _"OKAY_!" He shouted. "WHO IS GROWLING AT ME? _WHO_!?" People looked at him, and screamed with panic.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL SCREAMING ABOUT?!" Something then bit him. _"OW;_ WHO BIT ME? _WHO_?!" He then looked and couldn't believe it. The burger that he was about to eat has grown enormously. The Belchers saw this, and their mouths were agape.

 _"Cool_!" Louise observed. "It's like the peach in _James and the Giant Peach_!"

"Only this is a burger." Gene pointed in. "It's Gene and the Giant Burger!" Louise turned to her brother.

 _"Wrong_ , Gene; it's _Louise_ and the Giant Burger!"

 _"Kids_!" Bob barked. "This isn't important!" The burger attacked Ryan, Ryan screamed. He and the other customers ran out of the restaurant as more burgers came out of the kitchen, and chased them. The original burger stayed behind. The Belchers hid behind the counter.

"What happened?" Linda wanted to know. "Why did the burger grow enormous, and is attacking the restaurant, and more roaming the streets?"

"I don't know." Bob admitted. He then eyed Jimmy across the street. "But, I might have an idea." He stood up.

"Bobby, where are you going?" Linda questioned. Bob looked at his wife.

"I'm going across the street, Lynn. I think this has Jimmy all over this." He panicked as he tried to escape, as the burger looked his way, and growled at him. He knelt back down. "Never mind. Looks like I'm staying here for a while."

"Bobby," Linda said to her husband, a few minutes later. The burger was still growling at him. "We can't stay here. We have to go."

"I agree, Lynn." Bob agreed. "We have to distract him somehow."

"What do burgers like?" Tina wanted to know.

"Well, humans like burgers," Gene said. "And it attacked that man, and scared everyone out. So, maybe burgers like humans." He then got an idea. "We might need a human sacrifice."

"No, Gene." Bob said. "We don't need a human sacrifice. We…"

 _"Yeah_!" Louise stated. _"Human sacrifice_ ; I nominate Gene!"

"No, Louise," Bob told her. "No one is nominating anyone. All we have to do is…"

"Who do you nominate, Tina?" Louise asked her. But Tina just hesitated, and did her monotone moan. Louise turned back to Gene. "Tina chose you too."

"No, Louise, Tina didn't. She…" Gene bowed at the whole family.

"I, Gene Belcher, will serve my country well."

"No, Gene. You don't have to do this."

"Now, don't you mope. If this sacrifice means my people will be free, I'd be happy to. If I don't come back alive, I want you to make furp a thing." Louise saluted him.

"I won't let you down!" She promised him.

 _"Gene_ ," Bob began. But, Gene just turned to the burger, and ran to the burger.

" _MAKE FURP A THING_!" Bob shook his head, hand on forehead in shame.

" _Oh, gosh_!"

"YOU _GO,_ GENE!" Louise cheered. " _WHOO-HOO_!"

"You want me, burger?" Gene taunted the food item. "Well, you have to catch me first!" He ran as the burger roared, and chased him.

 _"GENE_!" Bob yelled at his son.

"NOW, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO, DAD!" Louise tugged on her dad's sleeve.

"He's right, Dad." Louise told her father. "We need to go now, if we want to survive." Bob sighed, but knew her daughter was right. He waited until the burger and Gene were further away before he ushered his family to follow.

"Come on, guys. Out of the restaurant." They all ran towards the door. The burger noticed this, and ran after them. Gene ran as fast as he could, and lunged at the hamburger, preventing it from going further. The family gasped, and looked back.

 _"GO!"_ Gene yelled at them. "Don't worry about me; I can handle this!" The hamburger leapt at Gene. Gene fell on the floor, and ran to his family. "I can't handle this. What were you _thinking_?! I'm just a boy!" Louise shook her heading, tsking in disbelief.

" _Coward_!" She said, but ran and screamed with her family, including Gene.

 _"Okay, Jimmy_!" Bob barked as soon as they barged into his restaurant. "Where are you; _show yourself_!" Tina saw him, terrified as he sat down behind the counter, trying to shoo the growling hamburger away with a frying pan.

"There he is, Dad!" Tina announced, pointing to him. "He's behind the counter!"

"And boy, does he look terrified!" Gene added.

"Alright, Jimmy Pesto! What is the meaning of this? What did you do to this monster hamburger?" Jimmy stuttered.

" _I-I-I_ …" He stuttered.

"We have us a stutterer here!" Gene put in.

 _"Answer me, Pesto_!" Bob commanded. Jimmy Jr. then appeared beside his father, confused.

"What is he talking about, Dad?" He wanted to know.

"Hi, Jimmy Jr." Tina greeted, changing the subject.

"Oh, hi, Tina." Jimmy Jr. greeted back, and then looked at his father again. "What does he mean, Dad? And why is the hamburger alive, and growling at you?"

"Tell him, Jimmy!" Bob ordered. "Tell your son what you did. He, as well as us deserves to know." Jimmy couldn't take it anymore.

" _Alright!"_ He sobbed, hands in lap. "I put a special potion in the burger to make it come alive. It was suppose to scare customers away, and have them come to my restaurant instead. However, it went out of control, and I didn't expect this!" He cried and cried. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry!"

" _Wow_!" Gene observed. "Seeing a grown man cry is just pitiful!"

"Poor Jimmy." Linda stated. "I feel sorry for him even though he did something wrong."

"Yeah, me too." Tina agreed.

"Don't feel sorry for him." Bob said. "This man terrified my customers for his personal gain."

 _"Dad_!" Tina shouted. "Stop fighting; we should just figure out how to stop this!"

"Tina's right." Linda said. "We should do something. Jimmy might have done something wrong, but it's not too late to make it right."

"One thing is I don't understand," Louise started. "is where did you get the potion?"

"Yeah," Bob said. "That is weird. You don't get one at your local store every day. Jimmy, care to explain?"

"I found a potion shop. It appeared out of nowhere, and I brought it for five bucks from a scientist. It just vanished the moment I stepped out of there."

" _Creepy!_ " Gene observed. "Just as soon as he said that, it gave me goose bumps!"

"Me too!" Louise added. Jimmy Jr. snapped his fingers as an idea hit him.

"So, this is the idea you got when I watched _Gremlins."_ Jimmy Jr. stated.

"Yes, son." Jimmy admitted. "Yes, it is."

"You have a very smart son." Tina told Jimmy." Jimmy smiled.

"Yes, I do." Jimmy's son then noticed the hamburger looking and growling at him. He was terrified.

 _"Uh, Dad_." He said. "Why is it growling at me?"

 _"Uh-oh_." Louise said to herself. "This does not look good." The hamburger then lunged at him. Jimmy Jr. tried to shield himself, screaming.

 _"SON_!" Jimmy yelled in terror.

 _"JIMMY JR, NO!"_ Tina yelled too, terrified as well.

 _"Yay_!" Gene cheered. "This just got interesting!" The food item sank its teeth into Jimmy Jr.'s sleeve, and began dragging him away.

 _"DAD!_!" Jimmy Jr. shouted as he was being forced out of the restaurant. _"HELP MEEEEEEEE!"_

 _"SON_!" Jimmy hollered in fright. He turned to the Belchers.

"Bob, I know you're still mad, and might not forgive me, but _please_! He's my son. Help me get him back! If this were one of your kids, I would help too. This is much too important than our fight."

"I agree." Bob agreed. "This is horrible, and thank you. I will help you! Linda and I will do whatever it takes to help get your son back." Jimmy smiled.

"Thanks, Bob. It's nice to be on the same team for once."

"We'll help too, Dad." Louise volunteered. "And before you say it, we don't want to hear it. We'll go anyway, so saying we can't will be utterly pointless."

" _Yeah!_ " Gene cheered. "Utterly pointless; there's no changing our minds! We won't let you down, Dad!" Bob sighed. He looked at Linda, who nodded. He looked at Louise. "Alright, you can come, but be careful. It's dangerous." Louise and Gene cheered again. Tina cheered too, just not as loudly.

 _"Jimmy Jr_.!" Tina called as they saw him and the hamburger in the streets. The hamburger still was dragging Jimmy Jr. by the sleeve. More people were running and screaming as hamburgers attacked and chased them.

 _"TINA; DAD_!" Jimmy Jr. yelled. "Get out of here; save yourselves!"

" _No_!" Tina shouted back. "I won't let that hamburger harm you any longer!" The girl looked around for something to throw at the hamburger.

"Here." Louise said, handing her a rock. "I found this under the bush by the side of the road. I don't know if this'll help, but, give it the H word!" Tina smiled at her sister, looked at the burger, and hurled it at it as hard as she could. It made contact, and the burger dropped its hold on Jimmy Jr, and growled at her. She cheered to herself.

But, the burger was facing Tina now.

" _Tina, run!_!" Bob told his daughter.

" _Run, baby, run_!" Linda urged. The burger charged towards Tina. Tina's eyes widened in horror.

"Uh, crap!" She cursed.

 _"RUN, TINA, RUN_!" Bob yelled. Tina didn't think twice. She ran and ran as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she ran so fast that she tripped, and fell on the ground.

 _"Dang it_!" She cursed. She looked behind her, and gasped. The burger leapt towards her. Tina screamed as she tried to shield herself.

" _TINA!"_ Both Bob and Linda screamed in horror as they watched.

 _"GENE TO THE RESCUE_!" Gene yelled as he tackled the burger to the ground. The burger tried to get Gene off, but Gene kept the burger pinned. Everyone cheered. Tina stood up, and ran to her parents. "No one harms my sister, and gets away with it, hear me? _Nobody!"_

"Tina, are you okay?" Asked a worried Jimmy Jr.

"Yeah, Jimmy Jr." Tina admitted. "I'm fine. You?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"And to make sure, you stay down…" Gene continued, and took a bite out of the hamburger. He smacked his lips. " _MMM, tasty_!" He ate some more, despite its cries in pain.

" _Of course_!" Bob observed. "How could we have been so blind? The only way to stop these burgers is if we treat them like burgers, and just eat them." Linda turned towards the crowed.

 _"People_!" She announced. "Do what my baby is doing, and eat the burgers. No money necessary." People cheered, and started eating.

They ate and ate all into the night.

"Man, I'm _stuffed_!" Bob said. He and his family, plus Teddy, Jimmy, and Jimmy Jr. were all in living room in the Belcher residence. The Belchers were all on the couch. "I feel like we ate everything on Thanksgiving!"

 _"Yeah_!" Teddy agreed. "Except we ate burgers, not turkeys!" Gene burped, and then farted. Louise laughed.

"Nice furp, bro!" She said.

"Thanks!" Gene thanked her. "I think that was the best furp yet."

"What's a furp?" Jimmy Jr. asked. So, Louise explained.

" _Bob_ ," Jimmy said to him. "Again, I'm very, very sorry for all of this. It went out of hand. I hope you forgive me."

"Well," Bob started. "We're rivals, and what you did was wrong, but it's best to leave the past behind us. I suppose I can forgive you, if you never, ever do this again."

"You have my word." Jimmy promised. He and Bob shook hands.

"So, are we going home now, Dad?" Jimmy Jr. asked his father. Jimmy nodded.

"That's a good idea, son. I think it's time. We have work tomorrow." He tried to stand up, but couldn't. " _Ooh_ , can't son. I'm too full. We're going to have to stay the night." Teddy couldn't stand up either.

"I can't stand up ether, Bobby." He admitted.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Bob wanted to know. "You don't live here." Teddy pointed to Jimmy.

"He and his son don't live here, but they're here."

"That's because I gave them permission. Plus, Jimmy came here to apologize, and Jimmy Jr. is his son." Teddy shrugged.

"I come here a lot; I feel like I'm family."

"And you can stay here as long as you need to, Teddy." Linda said to him. Teddy smiled.

"Thanks, Linda."

"Hey, Jimmy Jr." Tina started. "Want to go to my room? I can show you my stuff and more maybe."

"Sure." Jimmy Jr. replied. He looked at his father, who nodded. They then went upstairs. Jimmy then looked at Bob.

"Hey, Bob," He began. "Now this may sound crazy, but how about we sleep over? That way, our tummies will no longer be so full, and we can be ready for action tomorrow."

"Sure, Jimmy." Bob said. "I suppose you all can sleep here tonight. We don't mind."

 _"Yay_!" Linda cheered. " _Sleepover_!"

"I thought sleepovers are just for kids." Gene said.

"Waking up to see Teddy and Jimmy here might be a little weird." Louise said. "I'm not used to it." She then shrugged. "Oh well; it'll just be for tomorrow."

And so they stayed the night, and the next morning, the Pestos, and Teddy went home. Both the Belchers and Pestos continued with their restaurants, getting equal amounts of customers.


	3. Spatoon

Splatoon: It Came from the Ink

Woomy was jamming out to her favorite song. It was Splatfest, and everyone was having a ball in Inkopolis Plaza. Music sounded from all over. Fireworks exploded in the sky. Callie and Marie were dancing and singing onstage. Judd was also dancing on his trash bin, showing everyone his dance moves.

A truck was driving down the street. It stopped at a stoplight. Suddenly, just as the stoplight turned green, a glob of purple splatted all over the truck's window.

 _"Shoot_!" The driver, an eel, cursed, trying to get control of the wheel again with his tail. He couldn't. He screamed as the truck drove out of control.

A few Inkling children saw this. They all had toy guns. They all stopped as they saw the truck tip over and liquid spewed everywhere.

" _Nice going, Lenny_!" One of the inklings said to him. "Now we'll get in trouble for sure!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to!" Lenny complained. "I was aiming for Dwight! You know I have a bad aim."

"Forget it!" The first inkling said. "Let's all escape before the adults find out!" His friends nodded, and ran after him.

The liquid went into an ink spot, and the squid in it started to grow.

The people who were all watching Judd all suddenly ran away screaming. Judd, whose back was turned, was surprised by this. He turned around, wondering where everyone went. He then felt a giant shadow loom over him, looked up, and gasped.

 _"Alright Inkopolis_!" Callie shouted into the mike. "Are you having the time of your lives here today at Splatfest?!"

" _YES_!" The inklings cheered.

"I can't hear you! I said are you all having the time of your lives here today at Spatfest?"

But, instead of answering, the squid came, causing panic. People screamed, ran out of their seats. Callie was confused about this.

"What happened, Marie?" She asked her cousin. "What happened? Why did everyone run and scream like that?" Her mike then got taken out of her hands. "What the?! Marie, why did you…" She then saw the giant squid and gasped, eyes wide in horror. In one tentacle was the microphone, and in the other was her cousin. _MARIE!"_ Marie struggled and struggled, but gave up. She sighed.

"It's no use." She said to herself. "I give up. I don't know what this squid's beef is." She looked at her cousin. "Just forget me Callie, and save yourself before it's too late." Callie shook her head.

"I can't do that. We're related. We're family! Even though we're not sisters, I always pretend you're my sister." Marie smiled.

" _Aw_ , that's sweet." She then frowned. "But, seriously, get away before it grabs you too." Callie still shook her head. Marie sighed. "Fine, but if it grabs you, you'll be sorry!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!"

Suddenly, ink sprayed in the squid's eye. The squid screamed, dropping its captive. Marie screamed as she fell.

" _MARIE_!" Callie yelled. She dashed as fast as she could with her arms outstretched… and caught her relative in the nick of time! "I caught you!" Marie smiled. They then looked for where the paint came from. It was Woomy and her gun.

" _Woomy_!" Callie said to her, putting down Marie. "What you're doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"Yeah!" Marie added. "You saw what happened. This squid is wacko."

"I know it's dangerous." Woomy admitted. "But, I couldn't just scream and panic while you guys are in danger. I had to take action, no matter how scared I was."

" _Awe_!" Callie awed. The squid then roared in rage.

"Okay, let's run now." Marie decided for them all. They all agreed, and ran as fast as they could as the squid chased them. Woomy fired her gun as they ran. The squid, despite being squirted at, still chased down.

"Can't you take a hint?!" Marie asked, frustrated by this. "The squid is not going to back down. _RUN_!" Woomy stopped, lowered her gun, and continued running with the inklings.

"I don't get it." Marie said as they all hid in a coffee shop nearby. "What is the squid's problem? Why it is so mad and chasing all of Inkopolis?"

"But, most importantly, why is the squid so huge?" Carrie wondered out loud.

"I think it's our fault." A little voice spoke up. They all looked at some kids. It was Dwight, Lenny, and their friend. Dwight's friend then shoved him.

"No, it's not!" He argued. "It's Lenny's and his bad aim."

"We're all in this together, so it's _all_ of our faults!"

"No; Dwight's right." Lenny said, frowning. "It's my fault. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a ruckus."

"We're not mad." Woomy said.

"Yes, we are!" Marie disagreed. "These kids sent a monster on all of Inkopolis. Kids are always causing trouble."

"Just tell us what happened." Woomy said to the children, ignoring Marie. "And we'll do something about this."

"I was playing with Dwight and Lucas." Lenny started. "I was aiming for Dwight, but my ink hit the truck's window."

"It made the truck tip over," Dwight continued. "And all this liquid gushed out. We ran away after that."

"It was an honest accident." Lucas concluded. "We didn't mean any harm. We wanted to tell you, but we were scared of what you might do to us."

"You did the right thing by telling us." Woomy stated. "Now, we'll take care of the rest. Inktopolis will be saved, and you kids will have a future. You have my word."

"But, how are you going to defeat that giant monster?" Woomy smiled.

"You just leave everything to good ol' Woomy. Now, go home. Your parents must be worried about all of you." The kids thanked Woomy. They were about to go when someone blocked their path.

"So, it was _you_ kids who messed up my truck?" A voice boomed. They all looked, and saw the truck driver.

"W-who are you?" Lucas stuttered.

"I'm the owner of the truck that you tipped over."

"Oh, well, we're sorry, aren't we boys?" His friends nodded.

"Very sorry!" They agreed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but saying that you're 'sorry' and very sorry' isn't going to cut it! You're going to pay for the damage."

"Say, uh, Mr. Truck Driver, sir?" Woomy spoke up. The truck driver looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Woomy."

"Well Woomy, my name isn't 'Mr. Truck Driver', it's Dave. What do you want? Are you going to tell me that they are just kids, and I shouldn't be too harsh?" Woomy shook her head.

"No."

"Then what do you want to know?"

"What was in the truck you were driving?"

"Radioactive waste. It's very dangerous, why?"

"Well, I think it spilled in a nearby ink spot, causing a squid that was in it to grow enormously."

"Can that actually happen?" A confused Dave asked. "I mean, it just isn't in comics and TV?" Woomy shrugged.

"Apparently not." The kids' faces lit up.

" _Cool_!" They said together. They then frowned.

"Well, not the destroying Inkopolis part." Lucas said.

"Can we help with defeating the squid?" Dwight questioned. "I mean, it is our fault."

"You know how you kids can help?" Woomy asked them.

" _How_?" They wanted to know.

"By cheering for me in your heads while you pay up this nice man." The kids all groaned in disappointment.

"Knew she was going to say that." Lenny stated. "Well, not exactly, but similar." He then was confused. "But wait, aren't _you_ a kid?"

"Yeah, but my friends and I are older kids, so we have more experience. We will be careful."

"That's right." Dave told them. "You are all going to pay me big time! It's going to take you weeks to finish!" The kids all groaned again. "Or it'll be fun…for me that is. We'll get to know each other." He wrote on a notepad that he got out of his pocket, and wrote on each. He handed each of them to the children. "Now, this is my card with my name and phone numbers on them. Give them to your folks, and tell them why you got them. Report to me no later then 6AM." The kids groaned a third time.

" _6AM_?" Dwight complained. "That's too early, even for school!"

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you tipped my truck over, making a giant monster destroying our city. At least I'm not making you get up at three, like farmers. Now, get going!" But, before going, Lucas looked at Woomy.

"But, who is going to help you?" He questioned. "There's no way to defeat this squid monster on your own." Woomy pondered about this.

" _Hmmm_ , you're right." She said out loud. "I'll need help. Don't worry, I'll get it."

Woomy invited her friends over to discuss her plans with them. There was

the blue Inkling, Richard, the lime green Inkling, Bernie, and the purple

inkling, Drew.

"How are we going to defeat a giant squid?" Asked Drew.

"I don't know." Woomy admitted.

"You don't have a plan on how to defeat it?" Richard wanted to know.

"Oh, I have a plan. I was just thinking we shoot at the monster enough times, that it'll go away, and the city will be saved by it's new heroes, us."

"That's _suicide!_ " Bernie spoke. "Besides, what we will do about its size? We can't let it stay the way it is forever. We need to somehow turn it back to normal."

"You're right. Maybe the truck driver, Dave, will know something since his truck tipped over, and made the squid big and destructive."

"If only those little rascals didn't do what they did, then you wouldn't think of having to do this!" Drew stated.

" _Now, now,"_ Woomy said. "Don't get angry at those kids; they're paying up for the damages they did with Dave. Now, let's ask Dave how to turn the squid back to normal defeat it, make it go away, and become heroes of Inkopolis!"

"Well, we have nothing to lose." Richard said. "I say let's do it!"

" _That's_ the spirit, Richard!" Woomy told him. She looked at her other friends. "Now, come on; let's do this thing!" Bernie was confused.

"How will we ask this Dave person?" He wanted to know. "We don't know where he is."

"He's a truck driver." Woomy explained. "We'll ask all of the truck drivers in Inkopolis. Odds are at least one of them knows Dave."

Woomy rang the doorbell of Dave's house. Her friends stood beside her.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Bernie said.

"Well, we are." Woomy told him.

"What will he possibly have or have to tell us on how to shrink that monster back to size?"

"We'll just have to see." The door opened, and Dave was on the other side. Dwight, Lenny, and Lucas were behind him, painting the wall. They looked at who was at the end. Dave sighed.

"Okay, kids." Dave said. "You saw who was on the other side. Get back to work, now!" The kids obeyed, and resumed working. Dave looked at Woomy and friends. "What are you all doing here? How did you find me?" So, Woomy explained it all.

"You all think you can defeat that beast?" Dave questioned.

"With your help, yes."

"Well, I'm sorry, it's impossible. The beast will have to go away on its own, if not, Inkopolis is doomed. You all came here for nothing, good day." He was about to close the door, when a little voice piped up.

"I may be of help." It was Lenny.

"Don't you think you and your friends have done enough, short stuff?" Drew questioned. Richard elbowed him.

"I want to help. I want to do the right thing now."

"What do you have, kid?" Woomy wanted to know. Lenny dug out a vial of green liquid, and showed it to them.

"Before my friends and I came here, a scientist appeared out of nowhere, and gave this to me. He told me that someone who needs this will come, and I believe that's you. When I looked up at him again, he vanished. We were already late for here, so we ran here."

"What is it?"

"Before he vanished he said that this was a shrinking potion. He said that the squid would shrink back to normal." Woomy grabbed it, and looked at his friends.

"This is it! We loud our guns with this stuff, shoot it at the squid, shrink it back to normal, and poof, the squid will no longer be a threat. We'll be instant heroes. What do you say to that?"

"How do we know that we can trust this kid?" Drew questioned. "It could be a trick, and he could be making the whole thing up. It sounds something made up."

"I know it sounds crazy ridiculous." Lenny stated. "But, I swear, I'm telling the truth."

"And we can attest to that!" Lucas added. "We saw everything. We're witnesses."

So, please!" Dwight begged. "Trust our friend, and save our city."

"Sorry kids," Drew told them. "We don't."

"Drew!" Woomy scolded. "Don't you see? They want to redeem themselves. I think they're telling the truth, as crazy it might sound."

"But, Woomy, how do you know?" Woomy shrugged.

"I don't." She admitted. "But, we'll just have to see." Drew groaned.

"Okay," Woomy told her friends. She had just finished loading her gun with the shrink potion. They were in Inkopolis Plaza, watching the giant squid destroying buildings. Inklings screamed, and ran out of them. "When I say 'fire', we fire."

"This is stupid!" Drew stated. "This won't shrink that monster. It's impossible; we can't do it!"

"Not with that attitude!" Richard told him. "You just need to believe it will, Drew." Drew shook his head, and looked at Bernie.

"You don't believe this bogus stuff, do you, Bernie?" Bernie shrugged.

"It may be total suicide," He said. "But, why not take the chance? We have nothing to lose." Drew groaned.

"Okay, I'll do this, but I'm not happy about this. If this doesn't work, I warned you!" His friends nodded in agreement. They all looked at the squid again, as it went to more buildings.

"Okay…. _FIRE_!" And with that, they all fired, ink spraying at the squid. The squid screamed, and glared at its attackers. It charged at the attackers.

" _RUN_!" Woomy yelled. Woomy's friends didn't think twice, they and Woomy ran, shooting while the squid chased them.

They shot and shot, but the squid didn't back down. It just kept on chasing them.

" _Man!"_ Drew observed. He and his friends hid behind a building, catching their breaths. "That squid just won't give up!" He looked at Woomy. "You have to shoot him with that potion now, Woomy." Richard smiled.

"I thought you didn't believe it was a shrinking potion." He teased. Drew shot a look at him.

" _Shut up_ ; it's our only shot, and you know it." He looked back at Woomy. "So, shrink him now, Woomy!"

"I'm waiting for a good shot." Woomy responded. Drew was flabbergasted.

"Good shot?! _Now, now_ , would be a good shot! Fire it, Woomy! Now, when you have the chance!" Woomy got out the potion, and loaded her gun with it. The squid roared when it found them, and took Drew by its tentacles. Drew screamed. Richard and Bernie gasped.

" _DREW_!" They both looked towards Woomy, terror in their eyes.

"Don't worry, Drew!" Woomy told him. "I got it; don't go anywhere."

"As if I have a choice!" Drew pointed out. "Now, hurry up; I don't want to be a giant squid's calamari!"

"Uh, I don't think squids eat inklings." Bernie said. "But, we turn into squids, so he'll be eating his own species…wow, it just got dark here."

Woomy was about to fire the gun with the potion liquid inside, when the squid knocked it out of her hands. Woomy and her friends saw as the gun flew far away. Woomy looked at the squid, and grinned innocently.

"Load the potion into our guns." Richard said. Wommy nodded. She was just about to do just that, when the squid snatched the potion away with its tentacles. The friends looked at the animal.

"Well, there's goes that idea." Bernie observed. Woomy then ran off to where the gun flown off too.

" _BERNIE; RICHARD_!" She called. "Come with me!"

"What about me?" Drew questioned. Woomy then stomped on the squid's tentacles. The squid screamed, dropping Drew to the ground.

" _Come on_!" Her friends all ran after her.

Bernie, Drew, and Richard caught up to Woomy. Woomy looked all around.

"Have you guys seen my gun?" She asked her friends.

"No." Bernie admitted. "It could be anywhere."

"Let's split up." Richard suggested. "I'm sure it's here somewhere." His friends agreed, and all looked for the gun.

" _Woomy; I see it_!" Richard said when he saw it on the edge of a steep cliff. The sound of a roaring ink river sounded. Woomy went to his side, excited.

" _Where_?" She wanted to know. Richard pointed at it. "It's right the on the edge of that steep cliff."  
" _I got it!"_ Woomy said. She headed towards her gun.

" _Woomy; careful_!" Bernie warned. "It's dangerous."

"I got it." Woomy assured him. "Don't you worry." She grabbed the gun. "See? I told you I got it."

"That's _great_ , Woomy! Now get back before…" The ground underneath Woomy caved in, and Woomy fell down the cliff, screaming. Both boys' eyes widened in terror. " _WOOMY_!"

Both Bernie and Richard ran to the cliff, and looked at Woomy, who was hanging on a tree branch for her life. The ink river roared from below.

" _Woomy_!" Bernie shouted down to her. "Hang on; we're get you up!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Woomy shouted back. Bernie looked at Richard and Drew who nodded. They both grabbed their guns, and fired, making ink spats everywhere. Woomy turned into a squid, and swam up the cliff. She turned back into her true form when she was all the way up, and grabbed her gun. Carrie, her cousin Judd, Dave and Lucas and his friends all ran up to them.

"What happened?" Carrie wanted to know. "We came when we heard a scream."

"That was me." Woomy admitted. "But, I'm safe now. Anyways, let's get this monster, shrink him back to size, and save the day!" Everyone but Marie cheered.

"Can we watch?" Lenny asked.

"You may certainly not." Dave told him. "You three troublemakers have more work to do." The three kids groaned.

"But, we worked for four straight hours!" Dwight complained. "That should be illegal for kids like us." Dave waved his finger.

"Sorry." He said. "But you made this mess, and you're in it for the long run, pal. Now, to the car, so you all can finish at my place." The kids groaned again.

"Let them watch us." Woomy told Dave. "They worked enough today. They'll resume tomorrow." Dave sighed.

"Fine; they can take a break. But, work resumes tomorrow morning." Dwight, Lucas, and Lenny cheered. They thanked Dave. Lucas looked at Woomy, and thanked her.

"You're welcome." She said, giving him a wink. "I know what's it like being a kid."

"Squid," Woomy said, ready to fire her gun. The others and her friends were beside her. "prepare to be vanquished!" She was about to fire, when a tentacle came her way. Woomy took the gun away from its reach. "No way, Jose! You're not knocking my gun away. I'm not letting go of my baby." The squid knocked Woomy off her feet, and grabbed her. The gun fell to the ground. Woomy screamed. The others gasped. Lenny went to the gun. His friends and the others gasped as he bent down, and picked it up.

 _"Lenny; no_!" Lucas shouted.

 _"Yeah_!" Richard added. "That monster will eat you alive!"

"You're just asking for more trouble then you are already in, kid." Dave said, shaking his head in disbelief. Lenny looked at the squid, looking determined.

"Let my friend go, Mr. Squid!" He said, and then squirted the giant squid. The squid screamed, and tried to shield itself as it was shrinking, letting go of Woomy. It turned back into an inkling, thanked them, and went away. Dave's jaw dropped, as Lenny went to see if Woomy was okay. Richard and Lucas grinned, and jumped up in excitement. Lenny offered to help Woomy to her feet, but Woomy shook her head, and stood up herself. Lucas and Richard rushed to their friend.

"That was _epic_!" Dwight congratulated his friend.

 _"Yeah_!" Lucas complimented. "You were great; I didn't know you had it in you."

"I honestly didn't see that coming." Dave admitted, and smiled. "That was some good quick thinking, kid. You and your parents should be proud of yourselves. You were really, and truly brave. " Lenny smiled, feeling proud of himself.

"Thanks." He said. He looked at Woomy. "I wanted to do what's right." Woomy smiled back. Judd put a paw on his shoulder. Lenny looked at the cat.

"You're going to go far, kid."

"That's this mean we're off the hook?" Dwight hoped.

" _Nope!_ " Was Dave's answer. Dwight was disappointed.

 _"Aw, man!"_

The mayor congratulated Woomy, her friends, and Lenny in front of a big crowd, including Lenny and the others' parents with gold medals. They all cheered as the mayor unveiled a stature in the center of Inkopoplis of Woomy, her friends, and Lenny. And what Inkopolis does best, they had a big splatfest.


	4. Pikmin

Pikmin: The Pikmin who Cried Grubdog

" _GRUB-DOG_!" Peter, a red Pikmin yelled, running to his village. Olimar, Louie, and Alph helped make it, as well as the Pikmin. They made little houses with everything they found in nature. They also made the Pikmin stronger. They could now stand up to their enemies, all except the grubdog. They stay in fear of the grubdog.

Peter pounded on all of the doors.

" _GRUBDOG; GRUBDOG!"_ He yelled, pounding on each. Pikmin opened their doors in a panic. Mothers grabbed their children, and ran outside.

"Where's the grubdog, Peter?" The strongest Pikmin, a bulky purple Pimin, who they elected as their mayor, asked. He looked all around, as well as some others. They looked back at him. "I don't see one anywhere."

"Trust me, it's out there. Come on; let's run to the cliff." They ran after Peter to the cliff, overlooking the sea. Down below were several pointy rocks. The pikmin go up there whenever an enemy is chasing them, and pretends to run off the cliff, then brilliantly slides to the side, letting the predator fall to it's death. They waited, and waited. No grubdog showed up.

"Uh, Peter?" The mayor questioned. "There's still no grubdog."

"Just a little longer." Peter told him.

"Okay, Peter." The mayor spoke after they all waited ten minutes "It's been a long time, and still no sign of grubdog. What gives?" Peter burst out laughing. The mayor, and everybody else were confused. "What? What is it?"

"I _fooled_ you!" The mayor was even more confused.

" _Huh?"_

"I fooled you, as well as everybody else! There is no grubdog!" Every single Pikmin, but Peter, gasped. "You should have seen all of your faces!" They were all angry now as they saw Peter fall to the ground, rolling with laugher.

"How could we be so gullible?!" Someone shouted. "We trusted you; we thought there was a real grubdog after us!"

"We won't be fooled again!" Someone else said.

" _Yeah_!" Another added. They then started going back to their houses. Peter stood up, confused.

"Why are you all so upset?" He wanted to know. "It was a joke. Just a little joke. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Well, you did." The mayor explained to him. Peter looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You hurt us emotionally, Peter. We thought we were all in danger. You do not do that; it's not okay."

" _But…"_

" _No_ , Peter, promise me you won't pull a stunt on us like this again. Always tell us the truth."

"But the truth is boring!" The mayor furrowed his eyebrows.

" _Peter_!" Peter sighed.

" _Fine_ , I promise. I'll always tell the truth from here on out." And with that he went back down. Peter followed.

" _GRUBDOG_!" Peter shouted the next morning. _"GRUBDOG; GRUBDOG_!" The villagers gathered their children, and ran to the cliff again. They waited for the no show grubdog.

"Were we duped again, Mom?" A child asked his mother. Before the mom could answer, Peter answered for her.

"Yes." He replied. "I duped you again." They all gasped. "But, don't worry. Other Pikmin were stupid enough to fall for it again, not just you and your mom." He rubbed the young Pikmin's leaf. The angry boy knocked his hand away. He left his mom, with others in angry murmurs.

"Peter, you can't keep doing this." The mayor told him. "Lies grow. You won't know what to do sooner or later." Peter saluted.

"I promise, sir. I will be honest 100 percent. You have my word."

"I hope so, Peter. For your sake." He and Peter then went to their homes.

Peter was on grubdog watch duty again, and he was bored. He then decided to spice things up again. He knew that he shouldn't because that would mean him lying again. But, he couldn't help it. Lying was such fun for him. Lying was much more entertaining than the truth. The truth was dull and boring. Plus, he wanted to see everyone's faces when they found out that they have been tricked again. He snickered just thinking about it. He jumped up, and ran from his post.

" _GRUBDOG_!" He screamed, running all around his village. " _GRUBDOG; GRRUBDOG!_ " Villagers opened their doors, including the mayor. Peter looked at him, worried. He and the others aren't going to buy it this time. He told this lie one time too many. There was no way anyone in any right mind that…

" _RUN_!" The mayor shouted in a panic, surprising him. He bought this again? The villagers all screamed, and ran out of the houses, running for the cliff. Peter couldn't believe this. They _all_ still buy this? Still in shock, Peter managed to pick up his feet, and go after his fellow Pikmin.

Once at the cliff, Peter was even more shocked when he saw a grubdog chasing after the screaming mayor. How is this possible?! He made up the grubdog, so how can one be chasing after the mayor?

Then the mayor ran towards the edge of the cliff!

" _MAYOR_!" He shouted, with other Pikmin who all gasped. " _WAIT, DON'T_ …" But, it was too late. The mayor didn't watch where he was going, and fell of the cliff.

Peter ran to the side of the cliff, seeing nothing but the body of water and the pointy rocks down below. He looked frantically for the mayor. _No, no, no, no_! _The mayor can't be gone; he just can't be!_ He then saw the mayor's spirit rise up. _No!_

Peter looked at his neighbors. The look on their faces told him that he was now hated.

" _I-I…"_ He stuttered. "I didn't mean…" But, he couldn't get the sentence out _"I…"_ He saw them start to leave. " _No, wait_! Come back! I never meant for this to happen, and that's the truth. Come on!" His voice cracked as a tear came down his eye. "I'm sorry!" He sighed, and looked at the ground in shame. He felt a tap, and looked at a little yellow Pikmin child.

" _Why_?" He wanted to know. "Why couldn't you just tell the truth? Why is it so hard?" Peter wanted to answer, but couldn't. What could he tell this child? He just didn't know. He saw his mother pull him away.

"Come on, Miguel." The mom said. "We do not talk to Pikmin like him."

"Yes, Mommy. Hey, Mommy, I have a confession to make."

It was the mayor's funeral. Peter saw a horde of Pikmin carry the casket. There was also a stand with a portrait of the mayor, as well as bouquets of flowers on both sides. Peter looked at the villagers' faces, including Alph, Louie, Captain Olimar, Brittany, and Captain Charlie. There wasn't a dry eye. The priest made his speech, and the mayor was buried. It was a sad day.

The next day, Peter saw a gathering of Pikmin and was curious. He went to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"We've decided, Peter." A Pikmin, who was the assistant mayor, and also purple, said to him. Peter was confused.

"Decided? On what?"

"Peter, you are no longer welcomed here. You must now live in exile." Peter figured this shouldn't surprise him, but it was awful just the same. Peter said nothing; he didn't know what to say.

"If you ever come back here, you will be executed. So, think of this as your warning." Peter finally found his voice.

"I…I don't believe this. I can't come back?" The assistant mayor nodded. "That's what it means to be exiled, Peter. If you only stayed honest, you wouldn't be a disgrace." Peter wanted to say more, but again, he was speechless. "Just go, Peter. It'll be a huge favor to us." Peter tried not to cry, but ran off.

Peter was mad at himself. How could he be so stupid?! Why couldn't he have just told the truth, then this nightmare wouldn't be coming true. He kicked a tree stump, and then regretted it as he hopped on one foot in pain. He then collapsed against the tree stump, and bawled.

He wiped his eyes. He can't be moping around like this all day. The world is going to move on. He figured that he should too. But just as he was about to go, he heard a twig snap, and a growl. He looked behind him, and gasped. He was looking into the eyes of an enormous grubdog!

"Uh, _hi!_ " He said lamely with a stupid smile. The grubdog gave out a loud roar, Peter ran as fast as his tiny feet could carry him, as the beast chased him.

 _"GRUBDOG_!" He yelled, pounding on the villagers' doors. _"GRUBDOG, GRUBDOG!"_

 _What am I doing_?! He thought as he ran. _They banished me. I'm not allowed here. They'll have me executed if they see me. Plus, they wouldn't believe me._ So, he continued on running.

He ran to the cliff. He was about to fall over, when he caught himself. He watched as a tiny pebble hit the water down below. Phew; that was close! He looked behind him, and saw the snarling grubdog, and panicked as it came closer and closer. He shook with fear.

 _This is it!_ He thought. _I'll leave this Earth and my fellow Pikmin. But unlike them, I'll die, and no one will mourn because I told stupid lies_! He was shocked as he saw a tiny Pikmin jump on the grub-dog, beating it with a stick. But, this wasn't just any little Pikmin, it was Miguel! He beat the grubdog so hard that the grubdog didn't realze where it was going. It went off the cliff, and fell to the water below. Peter grabbed Miguel's leaf just in time, and pulled him up.

 _"Miguel_ " He said to the child. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you of course." Miguel answered.

"I know, but _why_? I did something awful to you guys; I don't deserve to be saved."

"What are you _talking_ about? Yes, you did. You might have made a mistake, everybody does, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be saved from danger. Everyone deserves a second chance, sometimes more." Peter smiled.

"Thanks, kid. I'm glad someone forgives me." He then frowned. "Wish the village saw me like that."

"Want to find out?" Peter shook his head.

"Wish I could, but I'm banished, remember? I can't go back."

"Well, they can't banish you forever. That will suck." Peter sighed sadly.

"Yes, Miguel, it will suck. Unfortunately, there's nothing me or you can do about it." This time, Miguel sighed.

"Okay, well, I better go back. I just came to see how you were doing."

"Thanks, Miguel. I'll be fine. I'll walk you as far as I can go." He and Miguel then got going.

"Oh, and us running to the cliff a third time was pretend at first. The grub-dog that came, we thought that it was a robot, a trained good grubdog, or something from the mayor. We wanted to teach you a lesson, but when the grub-dog was real, and killed the mayor, I guess all of the villagers was in so much grief, that they took it out on you."

"Oh, thanks for telling me this."

"So, will you come into the village with me?" Peter thought about this.

"Yeah, I guess I will go into the village with you." Peter cheered.

But as they neared the village, they both gasped as they heard screams, and pikmin spirits rising up to the sky.

" _MOM_!" Miguel shouted. " _DAD!_ " He ran the rest of the way towards the village. Peter ran after him.

" _MIGUEL_!" He called after him.

Miguel saw the horror all around him. He saw grubdogs from left to right, chasing and eating his fellow villagers. He saw the mayor's assistant run to him.

"Miguel," He stated to him. "Run away from here. It's too dangerous here."

"I have to get my mom and dad." He told him.

"I'll help you." He offered his hand to him. " _Quick_ ; take my hand." Miguel grabbed it. They took of running as a grubdog chased them.

"I'll help too." Said Peter, running with them. The mayor's assistant looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing here?! Go back; you are not welcome here anymore!"

"And leave you when you guys are in danger? No way!"

"This is suicide coming back here now, Peter."

"It may be suicide, sir. But, I can't just stay back and watch you guys getting killed."

"Peter, you may have been exiled. But, we could've done something much worse. I don't want to see you get killed. So, do me a favor, and go back."

"No, sir. You banished me, so I don't have to follow village rules anymore. I'm staying here." The mayor's assistant got angry.

"Now, look here, Peter, I…"

"Can you cut this out?!" Miguel interrupted. "We're in danger here! This isn't time for this."

"Miguel's right, Peter." The mayor's assistant said. "This isn't the time for this." Peter nodded in agreement.

"I agree. _Truce_?"

" _Truce_!" They continued running.

They ran to Miguel's house. It was all boarded up. Miguel pounded on it, screaming.

" _MOM, DAD_ ; IT'S ME, MIGUEL!"

"Are you with other Pikmin?" His mom asked from the other side.

"Yeah," Miguel added. "I'm with the mayor." He didn't add that Peter was there as well.

"Stay with him, sweetie! We'd let you come in, but we have to take the boards down. That'll be risky."

"Yeah," The mayor agreed. "Come to my place. I was going to suggest it earlier, but I wanted to have your parents know where you were, just in case."

"Just in case what? They die? That won't happen; you can't think like that."

"Your mother's right." Miguel's father added. "Go with the mayor; he'll protect you!"

"Will I ever see you again?" Miguel's mom smiled.

"Of course, honey. You have to think positive. Your father and I love you."

"Love you guys, too."

"Quit chitchatting." The mayor butted in. "And come on!" And so, Peter, Miguel, and the mayor ran off.

When they were all inside the mayor's house, the mayor boarded all the windows and doors. Peter helped him with this. Outside, they could still hear the screams and roars.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Miguel questioned.

"Until the very last grub-dog leaves the village." Replied the mayor. Miguel sighed.

"I was afraid of that. I hope it's soon."

"I hope it's soon too, Miguel." Miguel then came up with an idea.

"I have an idea!" Peter and the mayor looked at him. "Remember that tale where that guy drove snakes, or the rats, or whatever, away with a musical instrument?" Peter and the mayor nodded. "Well, why don't we do that with the grub-dogs? We'll take them to the cliff, and lure them to their deaths?"

"That's a brilliant plan, my boy!" The mayor told him. Miguel smiled. "Unfortunately, it'll be risky. We don't want the grub-dogs to devour us in the process." Miguel frowned. He hasn't thought of that. "I say we stay here."

 _"No_!" Peter spoke up. The mayor and Miguel looked at him. "If we wait here, more and more Pikmin will get eaten. I say let's do this risk, unless you can come up with something better?" Miguel looked at the mayor.

"Do you have a musical instrument?" He asked. "This plan won't do without one." The mayor nodded.

"I have a flute in a trunk. Be right back." He then left.

 _"Hurry back_!" Peter called after him.

The mayor came back minutes later, flute in hand.

"I'm a little rusty." He cautioned. Just then the house caved in. A grubdog had smashed into it. They saw the destruction of the village, all of the houses in ruins.

 _"NO_!" Miguel yelled. " _MOM; DAD_!" He was about to run out when Peter held him back.

"I know you want to see if your parents survived or not" He began. "But, we don't have time now. We must flee, and remember the plan." Miguel nodded in agreement. He looked at the mayor _._

" _Play!"_ He ordered. And so, the mayor played as the grub-dog came closer.

Then more grubdogs came up to them.

"Keep playing until we get to the cliff!" Miguel stated, as he and Peter took off for the cliff. The mayor followed, still playing. One by one, each grubdog stopped what they were doing, and followed them out of the village, like they all were under a magic spell.

"Are we getting all the grubdogs?" Miguel asked. Peter shrugged.

"Hope so." He replied.

They reached the cliff.

"Okay," Peter said. "Now what? How do we lure the grub-dogs off the cliff without, you know, you going off the cliff first?"

"Why lure them off the cliff?" Miguel asked. "Why don't you lure them, like, far, far away from the village? That way no grub-dog can die."

"They need to die." Peter told him. "They killed our fellow villagers, and your parents. If we don't kill them, they'll come back, and kill us."

"Not if they're smart. They'll find a way to find us."

"But, what if they aren't and can't?"

"Look, we're luring them off the cliff so we know for sure they don't come back. End of story."

"Well, what if others start coming?"

"Then we'll just do it all over again."

"But, what if…?"

"Look, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?"

"Okay." He then came up with an idea.

"I got it! If we're doing this, then what if we anger them so much that they charge, we get out of the way quickly, and they'll fall to their doom?"

"I like it, but it might be risky. The grubdog may be to too fast for us, and we'll go down with them."

"Oh yeah. Now that I think about it, I see you point." He then came up with another idea.

"I have another idea! We just have to find like a vine or something to trip them over the cliff with. Oh, wait. It's like the first one. Too risky."

"No" Peter said to him. "I changed my mind about risk. Let's just wing it, and hope for the best." Miguel smiled. Peter looked all around, but didn't find anything to trip the grub-dogs over with. He looked back at Miguel, and sighed.

"This is going to take a while."

"Then we better get started then." Miguel looked at the mayor.

"Keep playing, Mayor!" He and Peter then went off.

A little while later, the mayor got tired of playing. He stopped to catch his breath. The grubdogs came into reality again, and growled at the mayor. The mayor looked at the grubdogs."

" _Uh-oh_!" He said to nobody. The grubdog roared. The mayor took off running, screaming. The grubdogs chased after him.

Peter and Miguel had just found a vine to trip the grubdogs with when the mayor ran in, being chased by the grub-dogs.

"DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO TRIP THE GRUB-DOGS WITH?!" The mayor screamed.

"We do." Peter answered. "Now, lure them back to the cliff, and we'll take care of the rest." The mayor sighed, and ran back to the cliff with the grubdogs running after him. Peter and Miguel followed after him, carrying the vine.

" _OKAY_!" The mayor yelled when they were back at the cliff. He and the grub-dogs were running back and forth. "GET THE VINE READY!"

"Just a minute." Miguel said. "We need to get it set."

" _WELL, HURRY_!"

" _Will do_!" He and Peter went to the cliff, and walked back vertically from each other.

"Okay, _ready_!" Peter said. "Make them mad."

"I hope this works." Said the mayor. The mayor stopped, and faced the grubdogs. The grubdogs stopped, and looked down at him. The mayor blew them a raspberry. The grubdogs were all mad, and all growled at him. "Hey, grubdogs _! You can't get me; you can't get me!"_ The grub-dogs got even madder, and ran towards him. Miguel and Peter pulled at the vine. The grubdogs tripped, and they all fell of the cliff. The mayor ducked as they sailed above his head. Peter and Miguel watched until the last of the grub-dogs went over the cliff.

"Are they all gone now?" The mayor asked. Peter and Miguel cheered.

" _We did it_!" Peter cried. "They're gone!"

"WHOO-HOO!" Miguel cheered. "Now that's what I'm _talking_ about!" He and Peter hi-fived. The mayor straightened up, and went to them, smiling.

"Alright!" He started. "Now we can all go back to the village to see if there were any survivors." Miguel then frowned.

"But, we saw the village in ruins."

"We did, but some could be alive, and just hiding. You just to have hope, kid." Miguel smiled.

"Okay! Let's go back; my parents are alive; I just know it!" The Pikmin then headed back towards the village.

They got to the village, and it was still the same when they lured the grub-dogs out. Miguel ran ahead.

" _MOM; DAD_!" He yelled. Peter and the mayor shouted to see if any one else was there.

When they caught up to Miguel, they both froze as they saw the young Pikmin looking at the remains of his destroyed house. His parents were nowhere in sight. The little Pikmin sniffed. The mayor put his hand on his shoulder.

"Miguel," He began. "I'm so sorr…" Miguel pulled away from him. The mayor was shocked.

" _No!"_ Miguel cried through tears. "My parents aren't dead! They're out there, hiding somewhere. I just know it!"

" _No, Miguel_! They're…" But it was too late. Miguel ran off. " _Miguel_!" He and Peter both sighed, as they both ran after him.

Miguel tried calling his parents over and over. They went through the whole village, but couldn't find them. They couldn't find anyone! Miguel was about to try again when Peter pulled him back. He looked at him.

"Miguel," He started. "I think they're gone, as well as everyone else. We checked the whole village."

"Why should I trust you?" Miguel wanted to know. "Why should I trust anything you say?"

"Miguel," The mayor said to him. "I agree. I wouldn't trust Peter, but I trust him on this 100%. As much as it's hard, you must accept it. Your parents are gone with everybody else. We're all alone." Miguel was about to go again when Peter pulled him back again. He tried again and again, but Peter prevented him each time. Miguel broke out crying. Peter comforted him.

"I know, I know." He soothed the child. "We'll all miss them terribly, but that's life. And they're all in a better place, and that's the truth."

"But, I'm just a kid." Miguel sobbed. "Where will I go now? An orphanage?" Peter looked at the mayor, and back to Miguel.

"You'll go with us." Miguel couldn't believe it.

"Really?!" Peter nodded.

"Yeah. We'll figure something out." Miguel hugged Peter.

"Thank you!" Peter smiled. So did the mayor.

"You're welcome. You're just a kid; we have to make sure that you're safe."

Suddenly. Something jumped out of the nearby bushes. All the Pikmin looked, and gasped in fear. It was a grubdog!

"I thought we got rid of all of the grubdogs."

"Apparently we didn't." The grubdog roared, and charged at them.

" _RUN!_ The mayor screamed.

"You don't have to tell us twice." They then all ran for their lives as the grub-dog chased them.

They ran for a long time, and got to the cliff. They wanted to stop to catch their breaths, but didn't dare due to the grubdog still chasing them.

" _Man_!" Peter said. "Does this grub-dog ever take a break?!" The grub-dog then stopped, and backed up. The Pikmin all noticed this, and all stopped.

"What is the grub-dog doing?" Miguel asked.

"Don't know." Peter admitted. The mayor then figured it out.

"He's going to jump." He said, and took off running again. Peter was confused.

 _"What_?" The grubdog charged at them again.

" _HE SAID RUN_!" Miguel yelled. He and Peter resumed on running. The grubdog leapt, and pinned the mayor to the ground. Peter and Miguel stopped. They looked back in horror.

" _MAYOR_!" Peter screamed.

" _SAVE YOURSELVES_!" The mayor shouted at them. "Forget about me." Peter shook his head.

"We can't do that. We'll never leave you, mayor." The mayor smiled.

Oh, and Peter, I'm sorry we yelled at you, blamed you, and banned you from the village. The original mayor just blamed you, and we all played along. It wasn't right."

"It's okay, sir. I shouldn't have lied." They smiled at each other. The grubdog

put his leg on the mayor's plant on his head, catapulted him up into the air as he screamed, and swallowed him whole. " _NOOOOOOOO!_!'" The grub-dog burped as the mayor's sprit rose into the sky.

Suddenly, a spacecraft landed on the grub-dig, killing it instantly. It was the Dolphin! Peter and Miguel watched as Olimar stepped out. He looked all around.

" _Oh my_!" He observed. "The grubdogs really destroyed this place." He looked at Peter and Miguel, and ushered them into the ship. "Come. You can't live here anymore. We'll figure something out." Peter and Miguel went in. The Dolphin closed after itself, and took off.

Both Peter and Miguel were both adopted by Olmar, and lived on his planet. Peter vowed to tell the truth from now on, and he kept his word, mostly, for the most important things.


End file.
